


Love Explanation

by MagicClem



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like PURE Fluff™, it's so cheesy it's embarassing, they are so cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/pseuds/MagicClem
Summary: Sun is surrounded by BPO’s guards, but the fight is not over. She just needs an opportunity to fight back and this opportunity arrives in the way she was not expecting.





	Love Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnabethBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/gifts).



> This fanfic is part of a unofficial serie that I could call "it's AnnabethBarnes' birthday so I wrote some fanfics ❤️"
> 
> Anyway, here is the first one I wrote for her, I hope you will enjoy it!

Sun is surrounded by BPO’s guards. From the outside, the situation might have looked like this was over but anyone who knows Sun Bak could tell that it was not. Sun has enough experience in combat to know how to deal with this kind of situation. You can’t win a fight if you don’t think before you attack. Here, Sun needs an overture, she needs the guards to get distracted or overconfident. No need to reveal her really good fighting skills at the bad moment. So, she is there, on her knees, waiting for the opportunity. That’s when she hears a voice:

"Excuse me, I have an international warrant for this woman."

They are in France but the voice speaks Korean and she knows this voice. She can’t turn her head but she knows it’s him. A guard tells him to leave but Mun is playing the man who doesn’t speak english. Sun has some questions but right now is not the moment. Right now, she has the opportunity she was waiting for. 

 

The fight is finished quite easily. BPO’s guards clearly are not trained to fight people who have actual fighting abilities. Also, the fact that detective Mun is fighting with her must have helped too. Once the fight over, she turns her attention towards Mun. He just smiles and says « bonsoir Miss Bak » and she feels her heart beating a little faster.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Had some vacation days saved up. Never been to Paris. I’ve heard people fall in love here all the time."

"You’re serious? How did you find me?"

"In my 13 years in the force I have never committed a felony but regrettably that is no longer true. I illegally used a satellite checking system to find someone who was no longer wanted by the police but who happened to call me on this phone..."

He finds her phone in her pocket and he is smiling, clearly very proud of himself. Sun would probably be mad if she hadn’t kept the phone for this exact reason. Of course, she never really imagined he would do it, but knowing he could do it if he wanted to was enough for her. And here he is, in front of her, with his cocky smile, doing what she had not even dare to imagine. And she smiles back. He understands her and that’s one of the thing she likes best about him. He is the only person (outside of the cluster) who really seems to know her, which should be frightening because they don’t know each other that well and Sun spent her whole life trying to distance other people from her, but oddly, with him, she doesn’t find that scary. Maybe because she understands him just as well.

"I’ll have to report you," she says with a playful smile.

"Of course," he responds and he gives her phone back.

There is a small silence that Sun breaks to ask:

"Are you going to tell me why you went to all this trouble detective?"

"I’ve never been good with words miss Bak. Would you mind if I showed you instead?"

He knows it’s not true and she knows it too. Detective Mun has always been great with words, at least with her. He always knows what to say to her, to make her feel safe and to make her trust him. And once again, he chooses his words well. He comes close to her and she closes the distance between them. They kiss and it’s even better than that day in the cemetery. She can hear Riley and Nomi not far from her, talking but she ignores them. She will have time to talk about this with the cluster later. 

 

The moment is nice, kissing him in the street of Paris, but both of them have to come back to reality.

"So," Mun says, "who are the people we just beat up?"

Suddenly, Sun realises they stayed here for too long.

"I’ll explain this later," she says. "Right now, we need to leave. Do you already have a hotel room somewhere?"

He gives her an address without even questioning what she is doing and she takes his wrist in her hand and takes him into the metro. Nomi is there, telling her the direction to take them to Mun’s hotel and she follows her.

"You know where you’re going?" Mun asks.

It doesn’t really sounds like a question about if she knows where she is going, it’s a question about how she does. She ignores him. She knows that she will have to explain, but her immediate goal his to get on a train. They can talk after that. 

 

They are lucky because they only have to wait two minutes for the next train and they are even luckier because the train is almost empty. Empty enough to talk without being heard. They sit andshe doesn’t know how to start this discussion so she says:

"You have questions."

"Some," he says. "First, why are you in Paris?"

"I had to help a friend," she says.

"You know," Lito says, appearing in front of her, "if you just want to tell him, you’ll need to be a little more specific."

Sun just glares at him and Lito leaves. She loves her cluster, but this is a conversation she needs to have alone. She turns her attention toward the detective, who is looking at her with attention, but even if he notices her weird behaviour, he doesn’t say anything, which she appreciates. So she explains to him, she explains what a sensate is and that she is one, she explains what a cluster is and she explains that one of them was kidnapped, so she left Korea to save him, with the rest of her cluster. She tries to be as clear as she can and he listens to her, quietly and with attention. When she is over, she looks at him, waiting for his questions, but he looks like he is thinking.

"You have nothing to say?" she asks.

"If it’s true, it’s would explain a lot," he finally says after a long silence.

She looks at him confused. She didn’t expect this reaction. He sees her confusion so he says:

"Well, first of all, when you were at the cemetery, I heard you talking. It sounds like you talked to your parents but at some point, it really didn’t felt like that. It would also explain how… easily you escape prison."

"It was not easy," she says.

But she knows it was. What was not easy was fighting the assassins her brother had send. Escaping? It had almost been too easy.

"Well, when you look closely at it, it really feels like it was easy," he says. "First of all, it wasn’t plan, you were obviously attacked, and you clearly took the opportunity. Then, you stole a bus and I don’t see how you could know how to drive a bus, especially since you don’t even have a driving licence. You also needed clearance to get out of the prison, which you got quite easily, considering the escape was probably not planed. And you also stole a car and I don’t see how you could know how to do that either."

"You thought a lot about this," she says with a smile.

He just smiles back at her, with his adorable smile.

"So," Sun says, "you believe me?"

"Well, there is only two options : you are saying the truth or you are crazy, and there is only one explanation I can accept."

She can feels herself blushing at his answer and she turns her head, suddenly feeling weird about looking at him in the eyes. 

 

When they finally arrive at his hotel, Sun wonders what is going to happen next. She didn’t really think this through, she just decided to go with him and now, she finds herself silly, because she isn’t sure what to do next.

"It’s going to be fine," Riley says appearing in front of her.

The moment after, she is in the van, with Wolfgang, Will, Riley and Rajan, even if the last person can’t see her. Wolfgang puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You can trust him," Will says, "so you have no reason to be nervous."

"I’m not nervous," she says.

"Really?" Capheus asks.

She isn’t in the back of the van anymore but next to Capheus, who is driving. She sees Riley next to her. Alright, maybe she is a little nervous, but she doesn’t want to admit it.

"It’s ok to be nervous," says Kala.

Sun is now in Kala’s hotel room.

"Of course it is," Riley says.

They are back in Mun’s hotel room.

"We know you’re not used to this," she adds. "He believes you, don’t worry, you’ll be fine."

"I don’t know," Sun admits.

"What did you say?"

Riley and Sun both turn their heads in Mun’s direction. Sun looks at him confused.

"You said something, but I didn’t recognise the language."

Riley takes her hand in hers, squeezes it gently in a attempt to reassure her and then, she is gone and Sun is alone with Mun again.

"What language did you speak?" he asks.

There is curiosity in his voice and wonder in his eyes and she realises that the cluster is right: she has no reason to worry. She says:

"I didn't realised I was not speaking Korean. It was probably Icelandic."

She sees his confused look so she starts to explain that she can speak any language someone in her cluster speaks. She also explains that when they visits, they don’t always realises what language they are speaking. In her head, everyone is speaking Korean, including her but she knows that it is not always the case.

"So," Mun says, "you have someone from Iceland in your… cluster right?"

She nods and tells him more about Riley. Then, she starts telling more about the others in the cluster and she is surprised by how easy it feels. Sun had never been good with this, she never liked talking to people and it was even worst when she was supposed to share more personal informations or talk about how she felt. The cluster had been the first people she had allowed herself to really be open and vulnerable around. She remembers her first meeting with Riley, where she told her about her mother’s death and how she felt it was her fault. She remembers how she asked Capheus for advice when she was considering taking the blame for her brother. The cluster had been the first people with who she felt like she could be herself, truly herself, flaws and insecurity include, the cluster were the first people who made her comfortable, the first people she felt comfortable enough to ask them for help, guidance and support. Mun is different, he is not in her head, but she feels just as comfortable around him and it is just as easy to talk to him and it surprises Sun. But it is getting late and eventually, they just fall asleep in his bed. 

 

They both wake up early the next day. They both take a very quick breakfast and then, Mun takes his bag and he leaves his hotel with her. They take a taxi, heading to the meeting point.

"So, I’m going to meet everyone in your cluster?"

She nods. It feels like introducing him to her family but she is not panicked at this idea. It’s very quick, but it feels right. Mun doesn’t ask any more questions but she notices that at some point, he takes her hand in his and she looks away to hide her cheeks becoming red but she lightly squeezes his hand. 

 

Will, Riley, Capheus, Wolfgang and Rajan arrived during the night and they are all awake when Sun and Mun arrive. They are the first one to get to the rendez-vous this morning. They get out of the car and pay for the ride and then, they get inside the house. She sees Riley first, who immediately goes to says hi with a quick hug. Sun has never been one to hug people so easily but she has to admit that she likes the fact that Riley is the opposite. Capheus then greets her with a fist bump and it makes her smile softly. Will just squeezes her shoulder with a smile and she smiles back. Rajan just nods to her with a kind smile. Usually, Wolfgang would also greets her with only a nods and a smile, but he had been away for too long and Sun can’t resist the need to hug him for a short moment. Like everyone else in the cluster, she was afraid that she would never see him again and seeing him here, in front of her, alive and mostly well makes her so happy. Then, she turns to Mun, who is just standing there with a smile and says:

"Everyone, this is detective Mun. Detective, this is Will, Riley, Wolfgang, Capheus and Rajan."

Mun shakes hands with everyone, except Riley who hugs him. He is surprised by the gesture, but doesn’t seem to mind. They all looks like they are excited to meet him, thanks him for trying to help Sun and asks him how he is doing, after being shot. They all speak english, to not exclude Rajan and she is glad that Mun speaks english well enough. 

 

The rest of the cluster arrives during the morning. Lito, Hernando and Daniela arrive first and Lito is so happy to meet Mun that Sun looks at him with her best death glare to calm him. It doesn’t really work and Sun doesn’t really mind, even if she tries to hide it. Then, it’s Nomi and Amanita turns, who inform them that Kala and Bug will arrived later because they went back to their old safe house to take everyone else stuff (apparently, they lost at some game to decide who would do it). Nomi and Amanita are both really happy to meet the detective and make no effort to hide it and Sun just rolls her eyes. After that, they just start eating their breakfast even if, considering the time, it’s more like a brunch. Which is probably why there is alcohol. She takes a drink for herself and one for Mun and she joins him. He is sitting on a chair, alone for the first time since their arrival in the morning. She gives him a glass and she sits next to him. Their is a silence and then, she asks:

"Everything is alright detective?"

He just nods and then says:

"So, I think they like me…"

He has this cocky smile that she finds really cute but she sees in his eyes that he is slightly nervous. He wants them to like him because he knows they are important for her and she can understand why he is nervous. She says:

"Well, they liked you before you even met them."

He looks at her with a confused look, so she adds:

"They liked you when you came to visit my teacher to offer your help, when we talked in the cemetery and when you tried to arrest my brother at the Bak Gala."

He smiles and says:

"And what about you miss Bak?"

She feels herself blushing at the question and she doesn’t know if she can really answer with words. She is not like him, words are not her strongest weapon, she has always been better with her action. So, instead of answering the question, she closes the distance between them and kisses him softly. When she ends it, she looks at him and says:

"Did this answered your question Detective?"

He looks a little stunned and she likes that she was able to surprise him. Then, he smiles, with his adorable smile.

"Not sure I understood. Would you mind explaining again miss Bak?"

She smiles back at him. Detective Mun was unexpected in her life, she never thought she would like him that much, that he would make her blush and smile so easily, make her heart beats faster, she never expected she would trust him so quickly and almost blindly, everything happened so quickly but she doesn’t care. She likes him and she knows he likes her back and that’s all that really matters to Sun. So, she leans in and kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated! Also, English is not my first language so if you saw some mistakes, tell me, I'll correct it!


End file.
